How to love a rose with Thorns
by kryptonite bezedrine
Summary: Poison Ivy does not like humans. Period. With the exception of Harley, Poison Ivy had no reason to have any remote interest in humans whatsoever. But nobody said anything about dashing strangers crashing into her life. *This is a story continuation of the one shot Every rose has her thorns. Please read that first before this one for more context* Ivy may be OOC. IVY/OC femslash.


Chapter 1

Ivy stared out the window sill until she heard something clang in her kitchen. Sighing she left the bedroom and moved to investigate the disturbance Harley had caused. The woman wasn't bad in the kitchen, she was just very messy if left without supervision, plus Ivy needed to see to Harley's other potential medical needs.

Making her way into the kitchen she spotted Harley rummaging through the pantry.

"Harls get out of there and go back to the lounge so I can have a look at you."

Harley emerges from the pantry huffing and pouting with a stuffed mouth. It seems Harley found her stash of chocolate. She'd need to move it at some point.

"Why ain't ya got no comfort food. Could really use some ice cream Red." Harley huffed out as she made her way to the sofa, dropping herself on it.

"I would have more if you did not eat all of it every time you visit Harls, it's not exactly easy for me to go grocery shopping you know." She had brought in a med-kit and began dressing the new bruises on Harley's face and the rest of her body, it was a miracle that the woman always made it to her hideouts in her condition and the fact that she n*ever had an internal bleeding but she attributed that to Harley's gymnastic training, and being able to take a fall and not get hurt too badly. When this first started she would urge Harley to leave that wretched man for good and sometimes Harley would agree but then, she'd be back with her puddin' in no time. So she had given up on that and just taken to treating her wounds and taking care of the only human she'd ever care about until said human went back to the piece of crap.

"So who as in ya room Red? You have some company" Harley drawled teasingly at Ivy. It was rare that her best friend took time to enjoy in more pleasurable activities involving flesh, but Harley would never. Everybody has needs right.

"No-one Harls" Ivy said disinterestedly focusing on her task.

"I may be broken Red but I ain't deaf. I know you was talkin' to someone in there an' that somebody's been here. You don' make green soup for nothin' unless it's for me when I'm sick so spill!" Harley demanded crossing her arms.

Ivy sighed and resigned herself to her fate, knowing Harley wouldn't drop it otherwise.

"Alright fine. I'll make it your bedtime story. So eat and get ready for bed and I'll tell you"

Harley smiled widely, perking up. Ivy rarely told her stories, only when she was super worked up. This was great! Harley raced and took a shower being mindful of her injuries, then sat down to eat.

Ivy stood under the warm torrent of the shower head replaying the events of a few hours ago. It was definitely something strange. She wondered, for a fleeting moment if she would ever get to see the stranger again. Walking out of the shower she was met with bright blue eyes staring her directly in the face. Ivy pulled away startled only to sigh. "Get in the bed and wait for me"

Eagerly the clown nodded and raced under the covers like a little girl excited for her nightly bedtime story.

Turning off all the lights and making sure her babies were safe and would be alright, Ivy headed for the bedroom and settled herself comfortably. Taking a deep breath she began her story.

"A few days ago, something or rather someone crashed into my hideaway. I believed it to be Batman or one of his lackeys so I sent my vines to apprehend them. But it was not our resident vermin but a stranger who, well they didn't look to be in any shape to attack me. I suppose scientific curiosity got the better of me and besides I needed a new specimen to perform my experiments and tests with so I, patched them up and waited for them to recover."

"Hang on a sec Red. Ya mean ta tell me, you was nice to another meat sack?" Harley eyed her friend curiously. "Voluntarily?"

"Well I needed my subject to be in peak physical condition, else that could affect my results. Now. Let me finish" She really hoped Harley would fall asleep soon. Harley probablu knew her better than anyone, so she was sure to ask even more questions, and know if Ivy was lying.

"Anyways. I patched them up and healed their wounds as best I could, my experience from handling you coming in very handy." She turned a mild accusatory look at Harley who only resolutely looked anywhere but Ivy's eyes. " A few days of nothing and suddenly I hear a thud, and to my surprise the stranger is up and moving trying hilariously to get their clothes on." Ivy chuckled at the thought, something that unfortunately Harley picked up.

"Wait! Why was this person naked? And did you just giggle?" Harley questioned again. Cursing herself for her slip up Ivy just ignored Harley and reprimanded her again for interrupting.

"Besides like how I undress you to get a better look at your wounds, I did the same for them" Ivy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Harley pouted but nodded. "So?.."

Ivy looked at her friend, "What?"

Harley rolled her eyes, "Was the scenery any good?" she asked coyly.

Ivy thought to herself for a moment, bringing to mind flashes of Lee's body. Were it not for the dim light, Harley could've sworn she saw her best friend's cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of green.

"I suppose yes. They did have quite a nice figure. Now may I please finish of the story? No more questions until the end. I'll answer all of them but then you have to get to sleep. Deal?" Ivy asked. Honestly sometimes she felt more like Harley's mother then her friend.

"Deal!"

Ivy was just about to begin her story again when she heard something smash in the direction of the front door. Ivy's eye began to twitch and her skin grew a menacing shade of green.

She just wanted to be left alone.

She just wanted to have some peace and quiet to do her experiments and take care of her babies.

Poison Ivy was not. Having a good day.

And Pamela Lillian, Poison Ivy, Isley, was very, very, very, mad.


End file.
